Avatar: The Acanum of the Elements
by ExcellionHero
Summary: A story about elements, and How In this world how there are things humans musn't touch. If this even seems remotely interesting, at least read Chapter 1.


**Avatar: The Acanum of the Elements**

Okay, this is my next fanfic, I used some fundamentals of Martial Arts for it, I hope that I have at least one reviewer, because then there's a reason for me to keep going. Note that Avatar is not an Actual anime, but an American cartoon that was animated in Korea… So all said and done, I'm not using Japanese things, except maybe weapons. Otherwise, I'll use Chinese things because Tai chi and Xiaolin are awesome.

Long ago, the four Nations lived in peace. They were the 火国 (Fire Nation) ， 水国 (Water Nation) ，气国 (Air Nation) ，and the 地国 (Earth Nation). Each Nation had people who learned how to "bend" the elements. There was one man whose job was to keep peace among the Nations, The Avatar, a person who has the potential to bend all 4 elements. The Avatar vanished eventually, and the Fire Nation took this to their advantage. They started a war. 100 years later there were two children from the water tribe, who found the new avatar. An Air bender named Aang. Yet, he couldn't have come at the better time, for just as the world would near it's end, the Avatar would rise and give others hopes, in dreaming of a time that they may rise again… For their true freedom. Even though the Avatar is the only one who can bend all the elements, there are those who can utilize 2 of them. Our tale starts as Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph head out to find a fire-bending teacher…

It was a calm day. However, since it was nigh impossible to find a true fire-bending teacher, they stopped on an island on the border to the Earth Kingdom. Sokka was taking a stroll when he bumped into another person, and dropped his weapon. The man spoke with kindness in his voice as he reached to pick up Sokka's club/ boomerang thing ," Oh! I am sorry, I should have watched more carefully… Hmm… What is this! You are of the water tribe? A fellow warrior of this world?" Sokka gave him a blank stare, but attempted to answer anyway. " Yeah, I am a warrior of the Water Tribe…But where are you from… Oh! Yeah… My name's Sokka." " The name's Sun, (pronounced Soon). Despite what you may think… My ancestry is of the Fire Nation. I despise them now. So, as I was about to say would you like to fight me? I cannot bend a single element, so I depend on this sword (Chinese style sword)." Sokka had a fierce fire in his eyes by now." OKAY! But what do I get if I win?" "I'll teach you a powerful move that is effective against fire benders. Should I win I simply would like a meal for tonight if you don't mind." "OKAY!" So, the two "men" walked to the out skirts of the town, at a open space in order to spar, and it would be a great battle.

Sun stood there and cast off his cape. He then drew his sword and brought himself to a stance of which he held his blade at the hilt parallel to the back of his arm. His eyes were narrowed as though he was about to lunge; yet he still stood still, and as calm as a feather drifting down the sunlight. Sokka, being impatient charged straight, but to no avail. Sun simply stepped aside, and the attack missed completely. Sokka attempted to perform a series of rapid attacks but Sun parried every one of them with only the hilt of his sword. Finally, Sun took a step to the offensive. He raised his sword as Sokka tried to raise his club, only to realize that he had wasted all of his strength on the rapid blow, and his hands were numb from hitting the hilt over and over. Sun Hit Sokka in the right shoulder with the flat side of the blade, but even that knocked him out.

Sun picked up Sokka and carried him into town. He sat down at the bench around where he had met Sokka earlier during the day, and incidentally, It turned out it was in front of the meat butcher's shop. So eventually, Aang and Katara spotted him… Aang was about to speak, but Sun simply said in kind tones, "This man sparred against me but lost. I apologize for the trouble this might have caused you. So… If you don't have a place stay…" Aang's eyes lit up" where?" "My friend Jacob Runs a Martial Arts School for people who cannot bend. The school was once a hotel, so he was lots of room, and since his style is made to defeat benders, so this employs so many people to learn it, he is rich. I teach the sword division. So… How about it?" Katara and Aang whispered for a while and spoke in Unison. "Of course!" So, after getting Oppa, and Toph, Sun led them to a Mansion in the middle of town, and he went inside. "Follow me, I have to introduce you to Jacob right?" So Sun went into a room and came out with an average sized and handsome looking man who was about 17 years old. "This my friends, is Jacob." Jacob stepped over to Katara, "Aahh, what a beautiful girl." He proceeded to kiss her hand, and then spoke to Aang, "Hmm, an Air bender are you? Well, you must be the Avatar then! Stay for the week or two Sun can teach you fire bending." Then he turned to Toph, hmmm, you are an earth bender, one of the best. You listen to the Earth, and you are blind. Well, this house was reinforced by stone." Then Sun spoke, breaking his silence. "So as you can see, you may stay for a while, Sokka is in a room asleep, in case you may be wondering." So they stayed for a week, And they got used to it, Sun taught Aang Fire bending, though as great as Aang was, he never made it past the first set of moves due to Sun's strict teaching method. Meanwhile though, Jacob had become much more friendly with Katara. One day When Sokka was on a stroll, he even saw them kissing on the Balcony. This enraged him though. So things were starting to look up.

Okay, so that is CH 1. Review if you have an account, or else I'll feel like no one read this story.


End file.
